Shattered
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: What if Blaine died? Would Kurt be able to move on from this devestating loss or would he remain broken forever? PLEASE Review!


**Please review!**

Burt hung up the phone as his hand shook. He swallowed and stared at the window, emotions twisted inside of him. He couldnt' get over what he had just heard.

_"This is Blaine's Aunt...We know about Kurt and someone had to let you know...we regret to inform you that Blaine has passed away."_

He at first didn't believe her, _couldn't_ believe that someone like Blaine could be taken away from them just like that.

He listened numbly about how he died. He had just been crossing the street, correctly, when a car spun down the street without stopping.

It was a hit and run.

He placed his hand over his mouth. How was he going to tell this to Kurt? God, this would KILL Kurt. Blaine was the best thing that ever happened to his son. He felt tears spring from his eyes as he thought of what happened to Blaine.

Carol walked in and saw Burt's face.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly. Burt looked up with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Blaine's...dead," he whispered and she gasped and dropped her purse.

"No!"

"I'm afraid it's true," he whispered and his voice shook. Carol just stared at him in shock, tears in her own eyes.

"H.._how_?"

"Hit and run." Bitterness in his voice as he tried to digest the information. Shock was still there, and denial. He still couldn't believe Blaine Anderson was gone. He sank to a nearby chair.

"How...how am I going to tell Kurt, Carol? How? This'll...this'll destroy him and he's already been through so much." His shoulders started to shake as a sob escaped from him. "How am I supposed to tell my boy that the person he cares so much for,and might even love, is dead?"

Carol didn't know what to say as she wrapped her husband into a tight hug. Tears rolled down her cheek as she thought about sweet innocent Blaine being dead.

Of all the people.

"Where's...Kurt?" She was finally able to speak. He swallowed as he pulled back from her.

"Upstairs." His voice was hallow. He blinked back tears. "I...I guess I should go up there, and tell him..." Though he didn't know how...how would he be able to find those words?

But there were no right words for something like this, but sooner or later Kurt would have to know. He sighed and another tear rolled down his cheeks as he thought of how Kurt was almost destroyed when his mother died, Burt wasn't sure Kurt would be ablet to surive something like this.

"Do you want me to tell him?" Carol whispered, trying to remain strong.

He shook his head.

"No, it needs to be me."

He looked up the stairs and she squeezed his shoulders. As he left she placed her hand over her mouth and broke down sobbing.

Burt could hear Carol quietly sob in the kitchen. He closed his eyes as he slowly headed towards his son's room.

How would he be able to tell his son? He could he be the one to detroy Kurt?

He slowly knocked.

"Yeah?"

"It's me." He forced his voice tor remaine calm.

"Come in!"

He winced at how cheerful Kurt sounded on the other side of the door. And he would be the one to destroy that for possibly forever.

Kurt was sitting on his bed and smiled at him as he entered and it felt like he had been stabbed in the chest.

"What's up?" Kurt asked, closing a book he was reading. Burt swallowed and swallowed again.

"Kurt..." he sat down on the edge of the bed. His voice shook. His whole _body _shook.

How could he tell this to his son? He can't, and yet he had to.

"Kurt I'm so sorry..."

Kurt looked confused and worried.

"Is...is something wrong?" Kurt straightened up. "Dad, what is it?"

A tear rolled down Burt's cheek before he was able to stop it.

"Dad?" Kurt's voice shook. "Why are you crying?" He now sounded like a scared little kid and that broke Burt's heart even more.

"I have some..." what word should he use? bad? That didn't even begin to cover it. "Some...horrible news..." horrible still didn't begin to scratch the surface.

Kurt watched with worry.

"Dad, what is it?" His own voice shook with anticipation. Burt swallowed back a sob. He had to remain strong for Kurt.

"I'm so sorry...Kurt...so so sorry..."

"For what? Why are you sorry?" Fear filled Kurt's eyes. "Dad you're really starting to scare me."

Burt looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"Blaine's dead, Kurt," he whispered. There the bandaid had been ripped. There was no easy way to say it. Kurt stared at him like Burt had just slapped him. Shock filled his son's face. "K...Kurt?"

"You're lying," Kurt whispered and Burt saw him blink back tears. "No...you're not telling the truth, this is some kind of...joke isn't it?"

"What? Why would I joke about something ilke this?" It was Burt's turn to sound shock.

"I don't know!" Kurt's voice rose in anger and anguish. "But it CAN'T be true so you have to be lying..."His voice broke. "Because it CAN'T be true."

Burt reached for Kurt but Kurt jerked away.

"It's not true," he repeated.

"It is," Burt whispered, trying to hold it together. "It is true, Kurt,words can't express-"

"then don't express them!" Kurt shouted, his voice filled with hurt and anger. "You...you can't be telling the truth, Blaine isn't dead, he's not dead."

It was as if he was trying to convince himself and Burt watched with a pained expression as he remembered one of the first steps of grieving was denial. He wasn't sure what to do so he just sat there.

"It's not true," whispered Kurt. "It's not...he can't...he's not dead..." He looked at Burt with pleading eyes. "Please...daddy...please tell me you're joking." The anger that was first there was gone, and now all that was left was pain and when was the last time Kurt called him daddy? Tears rolled down Burt's cheek as he reached forward to hug his son.

"I'm so sorry-"

"No!" Kurt suddenly shrieked, as if realization of the truth was finally sinking in. Kurt tried to fight Burt as Burt grabbed hold of him into a tight hug. "It's not true!" The fists continued to beat against Burt's chest. "It's not true! It's not true."

And finally all that could be heard was the muffled sounds of Kurt's sobs as his head remained buried in Burt's arms and Burt rocked his son back and forth as he wondered if Kurt would ever recover from this or remain broken forever.


End file.
